world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
World Race Series
The World Race Series was originally a Youtube stop motion video series started by Halofan in 2014. There are five videos in the original 2014 series and many teams go through the process of elimination to attempt to win the entire World Race over a series of three legs, starting with the Tryouts, the qualifying event for the drivers. In the series, each team had four racers each (listed further down the page). In the final race of the original series, there is only 2 remaining teams, in this case, the Ironhides and the Aqua Turbo. All of these teams were battling for the title of best racing team in the world. To officially end the entire 2014 series for good, there was a spinoff revealed with the release of The National American Truck Derby. Despite this, the event was soon deemed non ‘canon’ and has since been considered purely a spinoff event, much like the Wisconsin Specials (Despite this, unlike the Truck Derby, the Wisconsin Specials is actually part of the story). A year after the original series, World Race Series 2015 was released as an anniversary celebration. This, in turn, started the annual tradition. A year after that, the teaser trailer for World Race Series 2016 was officially released, marking the beginning of a new age for the WRS. This new age featured series that utilized video game engines to generate races instead of stop motion studios (The 2016 trailer can be viewed at the Wiki homepage). As of now, the World Race Series 2016, 2017, 2018 and 2019 have now been concluded and viewers can now look forward to 2020. World Race Series Timeline The series' timeline, spanning from the 2014 stop-motion series primarily featured on this main page to the HD series seen today. Main Article: Timeline World Race Series Soundtracks The World Race Series soundtrack has evolved and expanded greatly throughout the years, beginning from the remnants of a Kidz Bop CD and today hosting a dazzling mix of synthwave, electronic, rap and rock n' roll vibes. Link to the World Race Series' playlist 2014-2019: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKZX3OrmTK8&list=PLGfVszvbw-NQIlm5e47tFihXvPv43Hx9w Known 2014 teams and racers seen on screen As this page is both a hub for both the entire World Race Series and WRS 2014, the teams, racers and other information about the 2014 World Race Series will be displayed on this page. Main Article:Teams Racer and Team Gallery: World Race Series Team Gallery Aqua Turbo: *Taylor Kornhoff *Risa Kolacke * Mathew Kornhoff *Minda Dumas *Tonya and Sonya Dumas (Same car).' 'Florida Tangerines:' *Chloe Kolacke *Janet Kornhoff and William Kornhoff (Same car) *Bobby Kornhoff, Kirk Kornhoff, Kallista Kornhoff(same car) *Gary Kornhoff 'Violet Comets:' *Jenna Hinnant *Carol "Great Grandma" Burnes *Jimmel Dumas *Ally Klacke ,Abby Klacke, and Amy Klacke (Same car). 'Jungle Vines:' *Claire Kornhoff *Jessica Messere *Rodney Liles *Ethan Messere 'Sand Surfers:' *Simeon Plummer *Clarence Burnes *Felix Sharkey *Micheal De Santa. 'Ghosts:' *Barack Obama *Dan Sleckovachi *Chelsie Sleckovachi *John Ravelen. 'Reapers:' *Gavin Vyn *Roger Sloe *George Lucas *Forrest Gump. 'Hornets:' *Homani Kinkaid *Mark Jackson *Lionel Escro *Han Igwi. 'Ironhides:' *Stephanie Dumas *Alexo Dynamixo *Finn Serpa *Julio Sanchez. 'Gold Diggers:none Known 'Teal Seals:'none known '''Infernos: *Emma Kolacke *Joe Klacke *Edward Dumas *Alex Kinkaid, Noah Kinkaid, and Julia Kinkaid (Same car). 2014 Events and Teams (with placings) World Race 2.0: *1st.Aqua Turbo *2nd.Jungle Vines *3rd.Violet Comets *4th.Florida Tangerines *5th.Infernos World Race Championship: *1st.Aqua Turbo *2nd.Reapers *3rd.Ghosts *4th.Hornets *5th.Sand Surfers World Race Finale: *1st.Aqua Turbo *2nd.Ironhides World Race Extreme: Teams retired and disbanded (Later the team system returns twice). Tryouts teams and racers (These are racers known to have failed the Tryouts races) Aqua Turbo: Juno Anderbon Infernos: Walt Syndra and Steve Pooncher Ironhides: Bola Repa Teal Seals: Bob the Builder Gold Diggers: Katie Bornson Reapers: Tyler Jovanni Violet Comets: Wolfgang Jelan World Race Extreme Main Article:World Race Extreme To finish off the 2014 series and the Summer of 2014, the final race took place after all the teams had gone and many racers retired. Though some from the previous racers return, most are new. For this event there was an emphasis on the concept of ‘free for all’. This race also originally held the title of the largest stop motion race in history, which was later broken by World Race Series 2015: Part 1. There were 80 cars battling for the title best the race car driver in the world, instead of best racing team. This was the first instance of this title, appearing next in World Race Series 2016, where William Kornhoff claimed it. Racers in World Race Extreme Link to main article: World Race Series Extreme Racers Wisconsin Specials You can now view the spinoff series called the 'Wisconsin Specials', on its own page, as opposed to exclusively being on this home page. Main Article:Wisconsin Specials Obstacles/enemies Main article: Obstacles and Enemies Click the link to view all obstacles/enemies seen throughout the WRS stop-motion era. World Race Series 2015 See main articles: *World Race 2015 *World Race 2015: Part 2 2015.png 09.PNG World Race Series 2016 Main article: World Race Series 2016 The world race series 2016 is the 3rd series and the 2nd longest by video run time. It features the return of a series of elimination. In this series, qualifying drivers (For example the top 5 or 3) continue onto the next race legs. It includes 7 videos (not counting the trailer). World Race Series 2017 Main article: World Race Series 2017 WRS 2017 is the 4th WRS series, featuring 7 races as opposed to the previous 6. It features a similar, though perfected elimination system, much like the 2014 and 2016 series. World Race Series 2018 Main article: World Race Series 2018 WRS 2018 is the 5th World Race Series and the longest series by video run time (over 2 hours). It is complete with 13 whole videos spanning 4 legs dedicated to the series, the most in WRS history. Accompanying this is the long-absent series special event, which for 2018, is the World Race Series 2018: Christmas Special. World Race Series 2019 Main Article: World Race Series 2019 WRS 2019 is the 6th World Race Series and the 3rd longest by video run time. It features 7 whole videos spanning just 2 legs. It was slightly toned down from 2018 in some areas, such as the removal of race announcers/commentators, but also it was toned up in other areas. This includes detailed driver information cards along with race and series information cards featured at the beginning of each respective race. The trailer was uploaded on June 12th, with the first race being uploaded the next day. The series was subsequently concluded on July 3rd, 2019. The Original stop-motion Videos (2014-2015) NOTE: The videos became a bit choppy once uploaded to Youtube. Trivia *The annual tradition of the World Race Series was started on June 13th, 2014 with the uploading of World Race 2.0. *A tradition that appears at least once in every WRS series ever is the phrase "Happy racing", which was originally used in 2014 due to the fact that most people who raced in that series would see the video with them in it themselves. As the WRS broadened, expanded, obtained more drivers per series and became something more, it became harder for every driver to watch themselves within the races. As a result, this phrase was mostly kept as a tradition that continues to this day. *World Race stats page Category:Series Category:Races/series Category:Database pages